Sunshine Year Two
by SarahNicolePotter2013
Summary: Summer has begun for the Potters and Scorpius, Sarah is having nightmares about Lucius hurting her friend while trying to figure our her feelings for said friend, a new student comes to Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Hi, my name is Sarah Potter in case you don't know, I'm Harry Potters adopted daughter, on mine and my brother Albus Potters birthday I was given a blood adoption potion so now I am their daughter by blood, I have two new friends, Claire Sullivan a pretty mixed girl with beautiful blue eyes, and Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius has been staying with us all summer because his grandfather is living with his parents and didn't want him to find out about him being in Gryffindor, the first Malfoy to ever be a Gryffindor might I add.

Anyway back to telling you about me, I have short black hair and green eyes, I have pale skin and a face with a line of freckles from cheek to cheek, I'm an awesome seeker because I had learned from dad, I loved to draw almost everything, and winter was my favorite season out of all of them.

Now onto the story!

I sat up straight in bed, this was the third nightmare that week of Scorpius getting hurt by his grandfather and I was sure that mom was starting to notice how low the dreamless sleep supply he had was starting to go low. Sighing I get up and walk over to my window seat, it had been a month since the end of the first year of Hogwarts, Scorpius had been staying here and going places we went so he didn't have to go home and yet every night I had a nightmare that he would be hurt.

I think about what to do and decide to head down to the kitchen for something sweet to calm my nerves. I walk down quietly so I don't wake up anyone, ironically the one up was dad who had his office door wide open, and I had to get passed without getting seen or I would be asked questions.

I peek around the corner and dad is thankfully asleep at his desk, I walk by quickly and hurry to the kitchen.

I raid our fridge and end up with a glass of milk and a large brownie and sit at the table, As I replayed my dream in my head it always involved me and Scorpius in some way, why did I have to still like him, I was supposed to have many crushes before finding the one.

I dunk a piece of brownie into my milk before eating it, I loved my grandma's giant brownies, they were great when you were having problems because they filled you with a sense of happiness, I'm brought out of my thoughts by dad, "Sarah, what are you doing up?" he asks as he goes to the fridge and grabs a brownie, "Couldn't sleep." I say with a heavy sigh, "Are you the reason our dreamless sleep supply is down?" dad asks biting into his brown.

I nod slowly and look at him through the darkness, the moon was bright enough tonight to bring light to the whole kitchen, "What's bothering you Sunshine?" he asks frowning, I had only needed dreamless sleep once and that was the first couple nights I was in their home, before I felt like it was mine, "I've been dreaming about Scorpius getting hurt by his grandfather for being in Gryffindor." I say finally feeling as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders as I speak.

Dad just laughs a little, "Well, I assure you nothing will happen to your friend while under our roof Sarah, now finish that and get some rest dear." He finishes his brownie and heads back to his office, I look down at mine only half finished before wrapping it back up, putting a note with my name onto it and putting it back into the fridge I down my milk and put the glass into the sink and head back upstairs, dad was in bed because his office light was off.

I climb back into bed and sigh staring out my window, I hope dad was right.

When the sun rises I'm awake and ready for a new day, I get showered and dressed and head downstairs to assist mom and dad with breakfast, which they would decline and tell me to go ride my broom which I usually did because they didn't like it when we argued.

After about thirty minutes dad calls me down and makes me go get the boys up because only Lily had woken after I had, I walk up stairs and first stop at Al's room, I barge in shouting and clapping startling them awake, Albus give me a death glare while Scorpius just grins and watches me as I walk out, I head to James Sirius Potters room, I knock loudly and open the door, "Jamie! It's time to wake up!" I say.

Being a light sleeper he usually wakes up and thanks me, I'm nicer to him because he doesn't do like Albus has been doing for the past week, pulling prank after prank on me, he knew I wouldn't do any back, that ticked me off which is why I was doing the wakeup call as I had done this morning.

Little does Albus know I have been receiving prank lessons from Uncle George and I would strike tonight at dinner. It wasn't going to be anything big, just a bucket of water over his chair as soon as he sat down and when he went to get up he would get soaked.

Once everyone is up I head downstairs and sit down at my place and make my plate I was hungry, the dreamless sleep gave me nausea so I couldn't eat anything the day after, "Slow down there sunshine you might choke." Dad warns me, I swallow the bite of pancakes I had taken and say, "Sorry daddy, just hungry." I shrug as Scorpius and James walk down the stairs chatting about qudditch, I was glad my family had decided to give him a chance.

Once Albus makes his way down and eats what mom had put onto his plate, it's a rule that if you aren't at the table in ten minutes you get what you get and that's that, unless it's grams dinners than you could pig out even if you are late.

Anyway, we go play qudditch once Albus it through eating and even Lily gets to join us in the year, having not been able to play with us all school year she had missed us.

After a few games we go in and eat lunch hang around inside, I usually play with Lily or hide away in my room if I can get away with it, but today I set up the prank I had for Albus, once that was finished I went and found Lily, she was playing with her muggle dolls and doll house "Hey Lily, how are you doing?" I ask ruffling the girls hair, she frowns as she tries to pat down her auburn red hair, "Not cool Sarah, this hair takes mommy forever to do it." I laugh but say, "I'm sorry Lil's I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come to my room and play, I get lonely with no one to talk to."

That was true, I hated being alone, Claire wouldn't be here until the last month of summer two months away.

Lily agrees though and follows me to my room where we actually do spend the rest of the evening talking; she even asks that night if she can sleep with me in my room, I agree making everyone smile at her happy squeals of joy which were interrupted as Albus gets up and water comes crashing down on top of him making me start to laugh, and in the end we were all laughing together.

After a rather long day for it just being summer Lily and I finally get to bed after watch Scorpius bet Albus once again in wizards chess than watching as he fails at exploding snaps, he was a music gut not a card or qudditch person, but that he didn't want to admit, he wanted to be like dad so much.

"Night Lily" I whisper staring out the window at the moon, "Night Sarah." She says and in five minutes she's out like a light and softly snoring away.

**Hope you guys like, if you guys have any thoughts on what you want to happen in this don't be afraid to tell me, I'll take suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The week after we had arrived back at home I started working with Uncle George again in the shop, just stocking the shelves this time because he had gotten a new cashier over the school year, one day while stocking some of the higher shelves on a ladder my foot ended up slipping and I started falling luckily someone had seen and caught me in time, "Hey you're Sarah Potter right?" I nod ducking my head, "Sorry, it's just I knew you in the orphanage, remember me?" I look back up and stare at the boy for a moment, before shaking my head, "No, sorry, it's been years since I've been there and I'd rather not think about that place."

"My names Blake, it seems I was supposed to start my schooling last year with your year so they are letting me take a test to see how well I can do in your year after getting the books, I hope to see more of you Sarah." The boy walks off to pay for something as I get back to work, I knew it was odd that a student hadn't gotten their letter, I would have to talk to dad about that when I got home.

As if on cue dad walks in and kids start freaking out a little asking him to sign their Harry Potter chocolate frog cards, he does a few just to make them happy before he shoos them away and walking over I finish my shelf and he helps me down, "It'll never change will it?" I ask with a grin, he shakes his head and wraps an arm around me, "Never sunshine, now, let's head home, tell your uncle you are leaving."

I nod and rush to the back, "Uncle George I'm leaving!" I holler, he pokes his head around the corner, "Alright, see you at dinner tomorrow night sunshine." I nod and head back to dad, he's smiling, "How about some ice cream?" I nod and we walk down Diagon Ally towards the ice cream shop, "One double scoop of Vanilla and one single scoop of mint chocolate chip." Dad says before we find us a seat, "You look like you have something on your mind." He says staring at me, I frown why is it he could read me like a book, "I meet this boy today in the shop just before you arrived." I say, he makes a small 'O' with his mouth, "Not like that dad, he said he was from the orphanage and that he was supposed to start schooling with my year but he didn't know, is that even possible?"

My dad gets a thoughtful look as the waitress brings us our cones, "I've never really heard of that, usually when a kid is magical they get their letter at eleven and never later but he could have been over looked having lived in an orphanage, that one isn't very good you know." I knew that, I was skinny when they had picked me and they force feed me until I gained weight, even now grandma Weasley still feed me every chance she got.

I finish my ice cream and we appearate home where I'm welcomed by Albus and Scorpius, "We need to talk." Is all Albus says as he grabs my arm and walks me into his room, "Okay, so this year I want us to start pranking, we didn't do any pranks and I have our first victim." Albus says plopping onto his bed and taking out a muggle notebook, I stare at the page over his shoulder, "Rainbow hair? Why not Gryffindor red and gold, it would make more sense." I say with a grin, "Why didn't we wait until she was home to plan this out Al?" Scorpius asks with a grin, Albus rolls his eyes and taps his wand to the paper change the hair from rainbow to red and gold, "Better?" he asks I nod and smile, "Much, now I told mom I'd help her with dinner tonight because she hasn't been feeling well, so if you will excuse me."

I leave the two dunderheads to the rest of the prank and walk downstairs and to the kitchen where mom is barely standing, she has had a small case of the wizard flu which cause magic to go haywire for a while, "Mom, I told you I would cook tonight, you aren't feeling well." I say, "Oh I'm fine sunshine don't worry." She says, I frown and holler for dad, "What, what's on fire?" he asks, "Gin, you aren't supposed to be up right now, go back to bed, me and Sarah will take care of dinner okay, how's chicken noddle soup sound?" she nods and follows dad as I start to chop the vegetables.

After dad returns we finish preparing the meal I call for everyone as dad takes mom a bowl, "Is mom still sick?" Lily asks frowning as I serve everyone, I nod, "Yes but hopefully this soup will make her all better Lils, don't worry." Lily smile and we all eat our dinner.

After dinner we settle down in the living room and watch a movie until we all fall asleep.

The next day mom is feeling much better and is even making breakfast when I wake up, "You look like you feel better momma." I say hugging her, "I feel much better sunshine, thank you for helping your father with dinner, he's been pretty busy this summer with this new case and I know you miss hanging out with him." It was true, I hadn't gotten any daddy/daughter time with him this summer and I hated it.

"Here take this to your father you can talk to him for a bit." She hands me two plates one for dad and one for me, I thank her before heading to his office, his door is shut which wasn't unusual when he was working on an assignment, I balance the plates and knock on the door, "Come in."

I can tell he's been up all night working, "Daddy, why don't you take a break, mom made breakfast." I say waking in. He smiles at me thankful for a break, "I see you will be joining me." I nod handing him his plate. We eat in silence for a bit before we start talking, "How are things going with school?" he asks, I smile, "Great, I'm pretty good at everything except for history." Dad laughs, "I made all O's this year on most of my homework but I'm sure that'll change." I say with a shrug, "You are a smart girl Sarah, you will do fine the rest of Hogwarts." Dad says.

I look up at him for the first time and just feel like hugging him, and I do, I walk around his desk and wrap my arms around him, "I love you daddy, remember don't get to tied up with work, we all miss you." I say before leaving I loved dad but when he was working he was a different man and I hated that man.

I walk back downstairs to mom and everyone else and don't say a word instead I put my plate in the sink and walk outside and towards our little pond, minutes later I hear footsteps behind me, "I knew you would do this." I say turning to look at who it was, it was Scorpius, "You know me well Sarah." He says sitting down beside me.

We sit in silence for a while until Scorpius finally ask the question I had been waiting for, "Do you remember you real parents?" I'm shocked, not really expecting this, "Uh, no I don't, my first real parents were mum and dad." He nods, "You dad isn't being your dad right now because of his job, he doesn't want you guys to get hurt." I shrug, even though deep down I knew that was what it was.

I didn't want to cry but I do right into Scorpius' shoulder and he lets me, knowing this was difficult for both when we had feelings for each other, he holds me close to him, I can hear his hear racing as I shed my tears, I had no idea what was wrong with me, I had never been like this, until I met him, that's when I started letting my emotions show more.

"I hate you so much sometimes Scorpius Malfoy." I whisper harshly pulling back and standing up, "What I do now?" he asks shocked by what I had just said to him, "You cared!" I holler probably loud enough for everyone to hear me, "You cared about me just like my family, and it's so confusing! You confuse me Scorpius and I hate being confused!" I'm crying now, "Why do I have to like you so much, I'm only twelve I shouldn't want to date one person for the rest of my life! But for some reason every time I look at you that's what I want! But I'm not ready I don't know when I will be ready but not now!"

He takes me in a hug by the end of my rant and I fall into it gratefully, he kisses the top of my head before leading me back inside and to my room, we lay on my bed with my face in his chest and he just held me. I was thankful to have such an understand friend and maybe one day I would be able to trust him as more but for now this was alright.

Sorry its been so long, been busy with my real book which is now up for sale on Amazon and Createspace estore- just search for the girl with the red hair and it'll be the one by S. Nolen :)


End file.
